Fate
by iheartShules
Summary: Valentine's Day was the most romantic night of the year and she was spending the lead-up getting philosophical with John. Or in other words John and Joss ignoring what is right in front of them :D Rated K


**_AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This whole thing was written rather quickly when the plot bunny rammed itself into me after me and my bestie had a conversation. Blame her for this, I do :D_**

 ** _I'm sorry that this has not been proofread as I just wrote it but I felt it was short enough that even with the glaring grammar mistakes, you may still be able to enjoy, and for those mistakes I profusely apologize in advance!_**

 ** _This story or rather oneshot takes place post-show really and is AU since our girly girl is still alive and kicking!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Carter and Reese or anything in the POIverse I just enjoy taking the characters out for a joy ride ;D**_

* * *

Joss sat with John at Lyric Diner just talking. They both had been so nervous about their impending dates that they agreed to meet up to calm the butterflies. Valentine's Day was the most romantic night of the year and she was spending the lead-up getting philosophical with John.

She set her coffee down. "I can't believe you don't believe in fate, John!"

John arched a brow. "I can't believe you do, Carter."

She sat forward. "John, you don't think that there is one person out in this world who you are born to meet?" she wondered. She had thought that was Paul, thought he was her soulmate, but it was fool's gold.

He shook his head. "No, I don't, but I do believe that once you find someone you love they become a part of you because you love them fully and truly. They can by extension become what connects you to the world." he admitted with a slow sip of his coffee.

"Like Jessica was for you?" she asked candidly. John had finally managed, after years of patient waiting and support, to tell her everything he held back about that woman.

He nodded. "Yes, like Jessica. But if you are asking me if I believe I was born to be with Jessica or fated to meet her, I don't."

"So you don't believe that there is a possibility that there are someone's eyes you were born to gaze into? Someone that you were meant for and she was meant for you?" she asked gently. John's eyes met hers, it was intense and she couldn't drop his gaze if she wanted too.

John reflected on what Carter said as he stared into her eyes, feeling the crushing desire for what he couldn't have: her. "Maybe, and if that is true that there is someone you are fated to end up with then I feel bad for whoever is mine. I'm not really much of anything." he said with a light sigh, sipping his coffee.

Joss shook her head, there was his self-deprecating side. She almost went an entire conversation without it. She hadn't missed it and wished it would stay gone.

John looked at his watch and wistfully realized they needed to get going on their dates. "Well, it's nearly time." he said wishing to stay here with Carter than go on his date. But Frankie was a beautiful and vibrant woman who seemingly wanted to spend her time with him. And finally with Samaritan down and Decima gone he could finally have a real life and that could include someone to spend it with.

"Yea can't stand up Frankie," she said trying to tease but it came off snippy not teasing.

"She asked me out, Carter. You were the one that told me to get a life." he reminded standing up to tug his wool coat over his powder blue dress shirt. Joss wholeheartedly remembered that booze induced lecture she gave him. They had hung out at his place watching the Superbowl drinking beer and eating pizza.

Joss stood up and he allowed his eyes to glide over Joss in her mouthwatering skintight red dress with the plunging V-neck and matching red heels. The dress showed off her gorgeous body.

"Joss, you look beautiful." he said honestly before looking into her eyes. "Ian is going to feel like the luckiest man alive to be graced with your presence at dinner." God knew John would.

Joss smiled softly. "Thanks John," she whispered and she welcomed his help as he helped slide her black suede evening coat on. He escorted her out of Lyric Diner with a casual hand to her lower back born of years of familiarity between them. They walked together to her car.

He paused to look at her. "Have a nice Valentine's Day, Carter." he said sincerely trying to mean it.

"You too John," she reciprocated, thinking it sounded heartfelt. Her breath lodged in her throat when he bent to brush his soft lips against her cheek. She was so stumped by the gesture she froze saying and doing nothing as he stepped away.

Joss was helpless but to watch John walking down the sidewalk away from her, before he turned around and he had a shy smile on his face. "You know what, Carter, I think you're right."

Joss recovered slightly still feeling the imprint of his lips against her cheek. "Oh, about what, John?" she asked breathlessly.

"Fate, I think you're right that we are fated to meet that one person who you're meant to be with and born to gaze into their eyes. I hope we both find that person, Carter." he said and with that he turned and walked away.

She stared at his retreating form. "We already have." she whispered in awe.

* * *

AN: Ta-da! A mutual pining Careese story for Valentine's Day as we both know Carter and Reese are so good at longing for one another :)

Thanks for reading and I sincerely hope everyone has a wonderful evening ahead of them! Happy V-Day everyone!


End file.
